goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
SallyJones1998 Runs Away Deleted Scenes
Here are some deleted scenes from SallyJones1998 Runs Away Cast *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro, Asako Kageyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Satomi Hiroyuki, Fievel Mousekewitz and Patty Rabbit *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Elephant and male Japanese news anchor *Julie as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *Kimberly as Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Kirinta Kusano, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Kazuo Matsukata, Peanut Otter, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Tanya Mousekewitz and Bobby Bear *Kayla as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Butter Otter and Marurin Sasaki *Scary Voice as Tabuu *Samantha as Rita Repulsa *Steven as Bing Bong *Kidaroo as Reggie Transcript (NO EDITING! REMEMBER, ONLY LOGGED ON USERS CAN EDIT! IF NOT, I'LL CALL SPARK MANDRILL AND HE WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS WIKIA! ALSO, JR MIME TO BAN AND BLOCK YOU FOR GOOD AND SARAH WEST WILL MAKE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF YOU. AND SEBASTIAN, ELEPHANT012 MEANS IT YOU IMPERIALIST SCUM!) Scene 1: Rita Repulsa summons a meteor shower to destroy The Lakeside *19, 2017. 6:00 AM *Rita Repulsa: Man, that dragon just keeps stopping me from destroying The Lakeside. How should I stop her? I know, I will destroy The Lakeside by summoning a meteor shower and all of the plants and animals will die and suffer from the meteors! Ha! (X30) *(Rita Repulsa uses her staff to summon the meteor shower from outer space) *to: The Lakeside *(We see some animals roaming in The Lakeside. A meteor then hits the land area which caused an elephant to run away) *Elephant: Emergency, emergency, meteor shower coming! Emergency! *see Annet Myer walking out of Azura's castle and sees meteors from the sky coming down *(Beetle Mania comes out from his home and sees Giffany) *Giffany: Whoa! Whoa! Beetle Mania, help me! *(The animals then run away) *Poison Ghost: Run! *Giffany: Run! *Annet Myer: Wha? Rita Repulsa can't destroy our home, it's against the conservation law! * * * * * * * * * * * * Scene 2: The fall of Tabuu *(Rita Repulsa's lair, December 20, 2017. 5:00 AM) *(We see Tabuu weakened when the 66 troublemakers are dead) *Tabuu: No, this can't be happening. I've tried to use the power from the 66 troublemakers to kill Azura and I did, but they died. This is the end of me! *(Azura then appears from behind and uses her lance to finish off Tabuu by stabbing him real hard in the back) *(Tabuu then gets attacked by getting impaled in the back as he screams and explodes into a blast of light which destroys Rita Repulsa's lair as we cut outside. A Wing and a Prayer from Armageddon plays in the background as the thunder clouds crash, rain occurs and washes down the fire at The Lakeside and brings the plant and wild animal life back alive as the meteor that Rita Repulsa summoned gets destroyed) *(The animals then saw the meteor nuked as they then cheered) *meteor in outer space gets split in half from the explosion *Bing Bong: We have detonation. Confirming detonation. *splits of meteor went past the Earth *Reggie: The two halves are gonna miss The Lakeside by 400 miles... and most of the small particles have been vaporized. Scene 3: The Joyous News *(Challenge Island, Japan, December 20, 2017, 7:00 AM) *to: The Shimano residence. Shimajirō Shimano is in his living room, watching the TV Tokyo News Channel. *Male Japanese News Anchor: Good morning and welcome to the TV Tokyo News Channel. Today we have awesome, exciting and joyous news for all of Japan and its allies to hear! Yesterday, SallyJones1998, along with 66 other troublemakers Warren, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Ivy, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Black Bart, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Wolvlin, Rob, Alex, Brandi and the Friends, Ron, Adelaide, Paulina, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy, Alice, Carrie, Lily, Zoey, Molly, Gloria, Kimi, Tristan, Darby, Brandon Bull, Kevin, Sally, Zack, Rattles, Molly, Derek, Felix, Banjo, Krista, Sophie, Lance, Josie, Alexander, Berry the Bad, Pablo, Calum1998, Zelda, Phillip, Steve and Harry have all died after committing suicide jumping off a building to their bone breaking death in London, United Kingdom which ended the Lakeside apocalypse. Let this joyous news be spread to our country and its allies. *Shimajirō Shimano: Hey everyone, we have great news for all of us! Scene 4: The Ultimate Celebration *cheered Scene 5: Happy 9th birthday Kento Koshiba/A birthday kiss for Kento Koshiba *Kageyama kissed Kento Koshiba right on the lips. Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos